A Simple Mistake
by LiizMarieDiaz
Summary: WARNING: This is my first story.. Reviews would be appreciated. :3 What do you do when everything starts falling apart in your life? Do you run? Do you continue? Well, Evelyn has a choice to make, does she want to stay with her husband The Miz? The man who has been abusing her or will she run into the arms of another man?
1. Chapter 1

_WARNING: This is my first story.. Reviews would be appreciated. :3_

_What do you do when everything starts falling apart in your life? Do you run? Do you continue? Well, Evelyn has a choice to make, does she want to stay with her husband The Miz? The man who has been abusing her or will she run into the arms of another man?_

Evelyn was just getting home about 3am and RAW had been over hours ago. As Mike waited in the living room for Evelyn, She inserted her keys into the keyhole and unlocked the door. As soon as she walked in she saw the lights on and she knew Mike hadn't gone to bed yet. "Shit." She would think to herself as she walked into the living room and saw Mike. "Mike.. I know what you're thinking but-" she would be interrupted by him. "No, Evelyn! Save your sorry, pathetic excuse! RAW ended hours ago! Where the hell were you?! Huh?!" Mike was starting to raise his voice as Evelyn took a step back. "Mike! I was out with Kaitlyn, Melina and The Bella's! I would've been home earlier if Kaitlyn didn't convince me to stay longer!" Her voice was starting to raise and as it did Mike slapped her across the face, leaving a hand print on her face. "M-Mike!" Her eyes started to tear up as she looked at the man she loved slap her. "I don't want to hear your sorry excuses! To make sure that doesn't happen again, I want you to stop hanging around them! They're nothing but trouble!" I stared at him in disbelief. "M-Mike.. I'm not going to stop hanging out with my best friends because you said so. You don't own me! I hang out with who I please!" She started to walk away from him as he gripped her wrist tightly and she slightly whimpered. "Mike, You're hurting my wrist! Please let go, baby." Mike could see the tears wanting to spill out of her eyes but he didn't let go. "No, stupid bitch! You're going to stay right there till you agree you're not going to hang out with them!" She started to get angry at Mike and she pulled her arm away the best she could, but it was no use, he had a pretty good grip on her arm and she knew he wasn't going to let go anytime soon. "Evelyn Dawn Mizanin! Answer me right now!" he was beyond anger now, he was pissed off. "No Mike! I won't stop hanging out with them all because I came home late! Now let me go!" Evelyn knew she was going to have a bruise in the morning, but nothing makeup couldn't cover up.. She hoped. He finally let her go and rolled his eyes, walking over towards the couch while she walked upstairs and changed into her pajamas. She looked down at her wrist and saw a bruise forming. "Great.." She mumbled while getting into bed. Moments later she was asleep.

10am came to quickly for her as she woke up and went downstairs to notice Mike had already left. "Where was he?" she wondered. She tried to call Mike, but he didn't pick up. She texted him, he never replied. She was starting to get worried, but after their fight last night, she wondered if he even still loved her. About 12pm she went out to the gym and did a good 2 hour work out when she came home her eyes did not expect her to see what she just saw when she walked inside.. There was Mike, on the couch making out with Kelly! Evelyn screamed at the type of her lungs and ran out of the house, dialing her best friend since they were 5 years old. As soon as she heard "Hello?" she replied "Can I come over? Or are you busy?" her best friend replied with a chuckle.. "Evelyn, I always have time for you, no matter what time of the day it is. What's wrong though? You sound like you're crying." she started to tear up some more as she replied "I'll explain everything when I get over.. I'll be there in 10 minutes" and before you knew it, she hung up with her best friend, getting into her car and driving away.

**Author's Note; I do NOT own anything affiliated with WWE. I own my OC Evelyn Mizanin.**

SO!? Who do you think her best friend is? How did I do for the first time? I probably won't be able to update till next week, due to the fact that I'll be on vacation for a week. But, ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note; I'm back! I had great time on my vacation! Now it's time to continue with "A Simple Mistake"**_

As she approached her best friend's house all she could think about was "Why? Why would Mike cheat on her?" Nothing was making sense and all she wanted was answers. While she was getting out of her car, she was wiping away her tears away. She walked up to her friend's door and knocked. She waited for an answer and as soon as it opened, it was none other than Seth Rollins! "Hey Sweetheart!" Seth exclaimed as he opened the door. "Hey Seth..." Evelyn said while looking at the ground. She didn't want her best friend to know she was crying. Seth wrapped his arms her, hugging Evelyn tightly while kissing her forehead. "What's wrong, Evy?" She started to tear up again knowing she had to explain what she saw earlier. "I-I saw Mike.. making out with.. with.." She closed her eyes as the sight came into her mind then re-opened her eyes. "Who was it?" Seth looked down at her worried, but she knew deep down he was pissed. "It was Kelly! Fucking Kelly!" Seth just stood there in shock. "What?!" His arms dropped from Evelyn as he started to clench his fists. "I'm going to kick his fucking ass!" Evelyn could hear the anger in his voice. "Come on. Let's go inside, Evy" Evy was the nickname he had given her years ago when they were growing up together. Evelyn came inside and sat down on the couch while Seth was in the kitchen getting them something to drink. Evelyn looked over at the table next to her and picked up the picture of her and Seth from when they were little kids, and all Evelyn could do was just smile. Seth sat down next to her and handed her the drink as she took a sip then set it down on the table in front of her. "Seth.. What do I do?" She looked over at him and laughed as he had a milk-stache on his face. "What are you laughing about, Evy?" She wiped off his milk-stache while she was laughing. "Anyways.. What you should do is simple.. Divorce him. If all he's going to do is abuse you and then cheat on you in your own home? That's just crossing the line. No one hurts my Evy" All she did was laugh while he pulled her in for a hug. She heard her phone go off and she sent Mike straight to voicemail. He had left her another voicemail all saying "Baby, I'm sorry. Please come home" "Baby, where are you?" "Evelyn Dawn, where the fuck are you?!" His last voice message he left her, she knew he was getting angry. "I-I should go. Thanks for the help, Seth. I appreciate it" she got up from her seat and walked towards the door. "Anytime, Evy. Just think about what I said" she nodded and with that she left and got into the car and was on her way home.

As soon as she got home, she unlocked the door and walked inside. She saw Mike standing in the living room with his arms crossed. "Evelyn Dawn.. Where were you?!" She gulped because she knew what was next no matter what she said. "I-I was with Seth.." He took a step closer towards her and kicked her in the stomach then slapped her in the face. She looked up at him as tears fell down her face, she scooted away from him and blurted the words "I WANT A DIVORCE!" her heart broke at what she said. She knew how much she loved Mike, but she was tired of being abused by someone she loved dearly. She didn't even know if he still loved her. Mike looked down at her in disbelief. "What did you just say?" She looked up at him and sighed. "You heard me. I want a divorce! I can't take this anymore. With you abusing me and now cheating on me? No more, Mike Mizanin! No more!" She stood up and she started to walk away, but Mike grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her towards him whispering in her ear "I'll get my revenge, soon.." He then let her go and she packed all her stuff up and left. All she wanted to focus right now was her WWE career.

_**Authors note; Where do you think Evelyn will go? Leave reviews! I have nothing better to do today, so there might be 1 or 2 more chapters posted. ;) **_


	3. Chapter 3

She picked up her phone and dialed Seth, he right away picked up the phone. "Hey, What's Evy?" She could barely speak. "Seth.. Can I-I stay with you for a while?" Evelyn knew Seth would be confused. "Sure! But why?" Evelyn gulped, she knew this was the hard part to face. "I'm divorcing Mike.." she felt tears sting in her eyes as she spoke. "Definitely! You can definitely stay with me for a while! That's what best friends are for!" She smiled as she responded "Thanks, Seth. You're an amazing best friend, Love ya'. See ya' in a few." and with that she hung up. She heard her phone ring and not reading who was calling, she picked up the phone "Hello?" she spoke, sounding annoyed. "Hello, Evelyn. Were you really serious about the divorce? Look, I know I haven't been the best husband to you, but I love you. I really do. Please come back" She could hear the sincerity in his voice, but she wasn't falling for it. So she sighed "Mike.. No.. I'm not falling for it anymore.." She could hear Mike sigh on the other and then she hung up, arriving at Seth's. She got out of the car, grabbing her bag of clothes and walked up to the door and knocked on it, waiting for Seth, so she decided to trick him.. "Seth! Help me, Mike is beating me up!" she couldn't help but chuckle, and in within seconds he opened the door to see Evelyn laying on the floor laughing and he rolled his eyes. "Not funny, Evy." She stood up and scoffed. "Shut up, Seth. I thought it was funny" Seth laughed. "Whatever, Evy. So you're really serious about leaving Mike, for good?" Evelyn looked up at Seth. "Yes, I'm serious. I don't want to be abused anymore." Seth nodded then he saw my wrist and pulled it up gently. "Evelyn, What is this?" Seth looked into my eyes and she could tell that he was worried. "It.. It's nothing, Don't worry." She lied. "Bullshit! Evelyn Dawn! What is this?!" Evelyn could tell Seth was pissed, he never said her full name unless she was in trouble or he was pissed and she knew it was both. "It was from Mike! He told me that he was going to 'get his revenge' after I told him we were getting a divorce. To be honest, I'm scared Seth.." Seth wrapped his arms around her took her inside. "Evy, Calm down. Just go get some sleep, we have to travel with Dean and Roman tomorrow." Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Great, I'll be around Mike and all his bitches, that'll most likely be talking shit about me" Seth laughed a bit and Evelyn shot him a look of 'Uh, What the fuck?' "Don't worry, Evy. Me and the guys got your back, along with all your friends. Now go on, go to bed. We're meeting up with Nicole, Brie, Dean, Roman, Justin and Eve for breakfast tomorrow." Evelyn nodded then walked towards the stairs and turned around. "Hey, Seth.. Thanks" She smiled and he returned the smile. She smiled and headed up to bed and fell asleep. Seth went upstairs to check up on her, he went into the room and placed the sheet over her and kissed her forehead and exited the room.

The next morning came and Evelyn was up before Seth was; so she got dressed and went downstairs and saw Seth sleeping on the couch and she let out a small chuckle and walked over to the couch to wake Seth up. "Seth, wake up. It's time to go" but he didn't budge, so Evelyn walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer, grabbing a piece of ice, snickering as she walked over towards Seth and dropped the ice cube down his pants and grabbed her phone out to record him jumping around. She tried to hard not to laugh, but she was laughing uncontrollably. As soon as he stopped she posted it on Twitter saying "Wake Up Call; Ice Down The Pants" and tagged him in it. Seth just glared at her. "What Seth? You wouldn't wake up.. So, I did what I always did to Mike." She rolled her eyes at his name. "And yet you never posted it on Twitter?!" Evelyn laughed. He was my fiancée, I wouldn't do that him!" Seth crossed his arms. "And yet you did it to me?! Why?!" Evelyn kept laughing. "It's because you're my best friend! You're my brother!" Seth's heart sank at the words 'Best friend and brother'. He's had a crush on Evelyn since they were in the 9th grade. He never said anything because he was afraid of losing their friendship, so all he did was keep his mouth shut.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note; Sorry for the lack of updates, just not on the computer much to update my story, but I will continue with it! :) I appreciate the reviews! :) I kind of wanted to make this interesting.. Instead of having one guy chasing after Evelyn's heart.. I want to make it two.. ;) Tell me what you think. :)**_

_"Hey girl!" Brie exclaimed as Evelyn and Seth walked into the diner together and sat down. "So, are you two a thing?" Dean asked. "Shut up, Dean! I'm technically still married to Mike!" Seth rolled his eyes. "Which, by the way; you're going to the court tomorrow to get the paperwork" Evelyn scoffed. "Maybe I'll stay married to Mike so that no one can marry us!" Nicole laughed. "So, girl how are you doing since you left Mike?" Evelyn just shrugged. "Well, I'm staying with Seth till I get everything sorted out with this whole divorce stuff" Eve just laughed. "Why don't you come stay with us?!" Brie said with a chuckle. "Nah, Twin number 2.. She's staying with me!" Seth crossed his arms and pouted like a two year old. Everyone around just laughed. Justin sat there near the window silently listening to everyone. No one knew that Justin had a crush on Evelyn since the day she started in the WWE. "Hey Nicole! I hope you know, tonight me, Kaitlyn and Eve are going to kick your behinds!" The twins just laughed. "That's IF you can out think Twin Magic!" Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Uh.. Yeah.. Aksana looks nothing like you two.. I don't think that'll work" Dean said laughing while drinking his orange juice. "It's okay, Dean because I'm coming after your title Nicole!" Evelyn said with a wink. "No! I'm going after her title" Eve retorted. "How about this!?" Brie said raising her index finger. "Whoever pins Nicole or I tonight, will get their chance at Nicole's title.. deal?" Evelyn and Eve shook their heads. Roman nudged Justin and whispered "Yo man. Why are you so quiet?" Justin just shrugged. "I'm getting my US title rematch against Justin boy over here!" Justin laughed. "That's if you can out run this werewolf!" Evelyn chuckled and Justin felt himself blush. Dean just rolled his eyes. "I hope you have eyes in the back of your head tonight" Seth, Roman and Dean all smirked. Finally they all decided to order their food and eat. After they finished eating they all went to the gym. Everyone was picking on Seth and Evelyn saying that they would make a cute couple and all that did was make Justin angry But he knew he had to stay calm and just take his anger out on Dean tonight. _

_A few hours had gone by and they all arrive at the arena and as soon as Evelyn walked in she saw Mike. Her heart dropped as Mike approached her. Seth, Dean, Roman and Eve stood behind her. "You four can go away, I'm not going to hurt her" All Dean did was just laugh. "Why don't you look at her damn wrist, Mike! Huh? You're not going to hurt her?! Why don't I just drop your ass, right here, right now!?" Seth's voice was beginning to get loud and everyone started looking their way. "Seth, Calm down.. I don't want to make a scene" Eve placed her hand on Seth's shoulder as Evelyn spoke to him. He calmed down, but Mike set him off again. "Awww! Look at Seth being Evelyn's hero all because I left a bruise on her wrist!" Mike started to laugh as Seth took a step towards him and gave Mike a huge right hook which took Mike down and Seth got on top of him and started to punch Mike. Evelyn tried her best to get Seth to stop, but luckily Roman and Dean were there to get Seth and Mike apart. "I'm going to kick your ass for hurting her!" Seth yelled that loud enough for everyone to hear. "Erm, Gentleman" Evelyn only knew that annoying voice anywhere, RAW's general manager, Brad Maddox. "Gentleman, Gentleman and Ladies! Calm down, I don't need my backstage area getting out of control way before the show starts" Seth glared at Brad. "I want a match against Mike! Tonight!" Mike laughed. "You honestly think he'll agree?" Seth turned his attention to Mike and glared at him and Mike just rolled his eyes. "Hm.. Seth Vs Mike? Seems good.. I agree!" Seth rubbed his hands together as Mike muttered "Kiss ass.." Seth snapped his head at Mike. "I'm sorry, What did you say?!" Mike laughed and walked away then stopped and looked at Evelyn, winking at her, mumbling "I'll get you back one day" and with that he was gone._

_"Welcome to Monday night RAW!" Jerry said with a loud and excited voice. Evelyn paced around backstage anxious for her tag team match with thoughts running through her head. "What the hell did he mean by he'll get me back one day?" Kaitlyn patted her shoulder and Evelyn jumped which caused her to slap Kaitlyn. Evelyn gasped as soon as she saw who it was. "Oh my god, Kaitlyn! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you, don't sneak up on me like that!" Kaitlyn shaked her head. "Girl, what is up with you? You okay?!" Evelyn sighed. "Yeah, I'm okay, Kaity. Let's just go kick some ass!" and with that Kaitlyn and Evelyn met up with Eve, The Twins and Aksana at the gorilla position. "Girls ready?!" Eve said with excitement. "Hell yeah! Let's blow the roof off of this place tonight! You know, Show the world that the Divas actually mean something to this company!" Nikki said as the other 5 nodded their heads in agreement. "The following is a 6 diva tag team match set for one fall.." Justin had announced and with that The Twins were the first ones out. Seth came by and kissed Evelyn's cheek, wishing her good luck and she returned the favor. Everyone else was announced and finally it was Evelyn's entrance. "Lollipop by Framing Hanley started playing throughout the entire area and she made her way down the ring to meet up with her partners once she was in the ring, all three of them hugged and Eve started things off with Aksana. About 2 minutes later Aksana slapped Nikki on the chest because she wanted nothing to do with Eve anymore. Eve decided to be smart and tagged in Evelyn. She just smirked at Nikki and ran at her. The two of them fought each other back and forth for about 7 minutes and Nikki gave up and tagged in Brie. Kaitlyn was tired of not being in the match so she slapped Evelyn on the back. Her and Evelyn yelled at each other and Brie took advantage of the distraction and did the 'Bella Buster' on Kaitlyn. Evelyn wasn't going to lose her chance of being number one contender for Nikki's title. So she broke up the pin and dragged Kaitlyn over to their corner and get out of the ring only to tag herself into the match and Eve kicked Kaitlyn under the ropes. Evelyn turned Brie around as she was laughing with Nikki and delivered her finisher 'Dream crusher' and position Brie by the turnbuckles and tagged Eve in, letting Eve land a perfect moonsault. She was about to go for the pin but instead she tagged in Evelyn and said "You deserve the title shot more than me" and with that Evelyn had pinned Brie. Evelyn and Eve raised their hands up in the air along with Kaitlyn, but Evelyn was still pretty pissed about what Kaitlyn did. Evelyn grabbed the microphone because she had a few words for Nicole. "You know, Nikki.. Look what happened. I pinned your lil' sister, Brie. You know what's next?! You. At Summer Slam, I want a Diva's championship match!" Nikki nodded in agreement and Evelyn just smirked. "Great, See you in 3 weeks" Evelyn dropped the microphone and got out of the ring, walking backstage._

_**Author's note; pretty long chapter.. I hope it makes up for not updating in over a week! Sorry!**_

_**xox~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note; well.. School is starting up soon, like 7 days, so; I don't know when I'm going to be able to update. . Please. (:**_

Evelyn watched Seth's match from backstage and Justin walked up behind her, wrapping his arm around her neck and she looked up at him. "Hey, Justin!" Justin looked down at Evelyn and smiled. "So, I hear you're facing Nicole at Summer Slam?" Evelyn's expression turned from serious to excited. "Hell Yeah! I've been in this damn company for 5 years now and I've never won the Diva's championship! I feel like Kelly Kelly, uck. I honestly want to be the longest reigning Diva's champion!" Justin just laughed. "Well, I hope you beat Nicole at Summer Slam" Evelyn smiled as Justin kissed her cheek. "I-Uh.. I'm going to go do something really quickly, Just pay attention to the monitor" Evelyn walked off and just looked at her confused then looked back to monitor. Evelyn's theme song played in the middle of The Miz's and Seth's match. Both men looked at each other than up at the ramp and saw her, she made her way down the ramp and stood there with a microphone in her hand then both men continued to beat the hell out of each other. The Miz started to get the upper hand when Evelyn spoke into the microphone. "Mike! Mikey! How are you doing since I DUMPED you? How does Kelly's lips taste? How does it feel to be sleeping in that bed alone? I bet it feels awful. That's what you get for CHEATING on me!" Mike got out of the ring and got up in Evelyn's face, so Seth provided a distraction and while the referee's back was to Evelyn, she whipped her hand back and slapped Mike in the face and threw him back in the ring as she placed her hands in the air as if she did nothing. Seth hit his finisher on Mike and the ref counted to 3. Evelyn just stood there and smirked, raising Seth's arm in the air as they walked up the ramp together.

Justin watched from backstage and rolled his eyes. Kaitlyn came up behind Justin. "Hey there!" Justin jumped. "Jesus, Kaity. You scared me." All Kaitlyn did was laugh. "So, Are you jealous that Seth and Evelyn are hanging out so much?" Justin rolled his eyes. "You honestly think I'm jealous of a Two-Toned freak? No offense, Kaity" Kaitlyn gasped. "YOU ARE JEALOUS!" Kaitlyn started laughing. "You like Evelyn!" Evelyn had arrived to where she had left Justin. "I- Huh?" Evelyn just stood there confused. "I-Uh. I've got to go" Justin shaked his head as he walked away. Evelyn ran up to Justin. "Um, Justin! Wait up! What was all that about with Kaitlyn?" Justin could feel himself blush. "Look, I know you just got separated, so I know it wouldn't be right to say anything, right now" Justin said as he walked away. Evelyn just stood there confused. But, she shrugged it off and walked back towards the divas locker room. When she arrived, she saw flowers by her luggage. "Umm.. Who sent this?" Evelyn looked confused as she picked it up. "We have no idea, girl." Kelly just stood in the background smirking. "Girl, There's a card there" Naomi pointed out. Evelyn picked up the card and read out loud; "Beautiful flowers for such a beautiful lady. ;) I've been keeping a close eye on you, Evelyn. Stay out of trouble. xo -Anonymous" All the girls looked at each other confused as Evelyn cocked her head a bit and saw Kelly smirking. Evelyn put down the flowers and walked over towards Kelly. "Alright, bitch! What else do you want from me?! Huh?! You made out with my husband in mine AND his home! Now you want to sit there and smirk? Where the hell did these flowers come from?! Tell me now, or I swear-" Kelly cut her off. "Evelyn, I've gotten everything I've ever wanted, I ruined your relationship with Mike, I've been Diva's champion. I've done it all. What have you done with your life, huh; Evelyn?" Evelyn all of a sudden just snapped at Kelly and slapped her straight across the face, watching Kelly drop to the floor. "What I've done with my life?! I've kicked ass and proved that I won't EXPOSE my body for all the horny male viewers, unlike your pathetic ass! Congratulations, You ruined my marriage, but guess what, you dumb bimbo?! That marriage was coming to an end because he was always abusing me!" Evelyn's shouting caused a few members of the roster to knock on the door and all Kelly did was just smirk and it pissed Evelyn off more and then she screamed and grabbed Kelly by the hair and picked her up, throwing her into the wall; getting on top of her and punching her in the face until Seth, Justin, Dean, Roman came in and pulled her off of Kelly along with Naomi, Eve and Kaitlyn.

20 minutes went by and Evelyn finally calmed down. "Take me to the hotel and then you can come back for your match, Justin. I just can't stand being here while Kelly is here. "Alright, Evelyn. But, Don't you want someone to stay with you?" Evelyn snapped her head at Justin. "Do I look like a five year old that needs babysitting? No. Now take me back to the hotel." Evelyn snapped as she took her bags out to the car. Justin took Evelyn back to the hotel. Little did she and everyone else know that Mike left RAW early. Justin dropped her off at the hotel and then left. Evelyn took her bags upstairs and took out her room key as she heard footsteps heading her way, she looked to the left and saw Mike. "Shit.." she mumbled. "Hello, Evelyn" Mike said with a creepy like tone in his voice and all it did was scare her. Evelyn quickly opened the door and threw her bags into the room, then stepped back out into the hall. "What Mike?! What do you want?!" Evelyn snapped. "To talk.." Mike replied.

_**Author's note; What do you think Mike is going to do to Evelyn or talk about with her? Review, please? c: I appreciate the feedback. **_


End file.
